ordinary
by eleonor your lokita
Summary: "The magic does not exist" Wally says, he never believed in magic, but magic ironically got him into this mess, a desire to change it all, and saves having to find a way to remedy it. the summary is bad but I hope you like this story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first History apologize if I have misspelled**

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

Chapter 1: desire

**Monte Justice**

The equipment was going down the bio one - ship since they were coming from a mission in Bialya's desert, this time they had more precaution not to lose his recollections, the point is that Batman them sent to investigate the radiations that were issued in big quantities, so they were coming tired ready to go to his houses for a well-deserved rest. And as always Kid Flash was bringing a souvenir of this mission but this souvenir had something very special

"Where'd you get that KF" Robin says pointing to the lamp that was in your hands

"I stumbled upon this old" Kid Flash replied raising his lamp grabbing his face

"Literal gets bumped into the" Artemis says mockingly

"or I've seen movies who say that if you rub it and a genie comes out grants you 3 wishes" Megan says floating towards them

"That only happens in cartoons, Megalicious" Kid Flash says "because magic does not exist"

"The magic if it exists, as you explain that Zatanna should do magic" Artemis said putting her hands on her hip

"The magic if it exists, Wally" Zatanna said with a sigh, For Wally the magic did not exist simply it was an advanced science

"Enough" Aqualad said standing in the middle of the two, but nobody noticed is that Batman was hidden in the shadows until he came out, Aqualad I inform him since it was the mission

"Everyone is fired "Batman says finally and they all go by different directions, while all were to rest Wally went to the room of souvenir saw all his souvenir when you put the lamp on the shelf realizes who is very dusty knows from when he was there, he returns to treating him grab and rub it to dust, then the lamp began to temper, quickly he releases it and drops it on the floor, from the top of the lamp comes a kind of soul, making blanch

"Who you are" Wally wonder

"I am a genius you called me to rub my lamp "genius begins to say and then turns to the lamp that Wally argued "that these grasping" question the genius

"I see you're a hologram where are your circuits" says Wally watching all sides of the lamp

"Hologram, I am the genie will grant you a wish," the genie says, his voice a little annoying

"Yeah right, there were three wishes" Wally says sarcastically, arms crossed over his chest

"Ask for his desire carefully master" says the genie, Wally thinks until occurred and amazing idea doing that a smile was forming in his face

"My desire is that I am normal" Wally says

"and this way it will be" says the genie and applauds, while Wally looks around the room until the genie disappears and shrugs

"I'd better take you to know where your circuits" Wally thinks and seizes again the lamp and goes out of the room of trophies going to the tubes – Zeta

* * *

**Central City**

Wally on the following morning it woke up to fix up to go to the school when it is lowering the stairs, When the stomach touches itself" what rare, in general always it gives me more hunger in the mornings " he thinks Wally but it ignore

"Good morning" said Wally sat down to eat his breakfast

"Good morning sweetheart" Maria says peeking from the kitchen entrance

"Good morning son, ready for a football game today," says Rudy reading the newspaper

"Game?" Wally asked confused

"You know the game against the Gotham Knights "says Rudy watching his son who had a confusion expression written all over his face," Did you forget the game is not it?"

"I do not know what you mean father" says Wally at the plate of pancakes it had her mother put on the table which was not filled with food as usual but Wally did not realize that, then look at the clock, "I have to go be late" Wally says goodbye with a kiss on the cheek to mother

"You will not take the car" Rudy asks with a raised eyebrow and raising his hand to show some keys

"I have no driver's license" Wally says watching his father who watched his mother

"Clearly, if you have a driving license," says Rudy and Wally pulls out his wallet and indeed there was his driver's license and the bag looks well after his parents, his new driver's license and finally his parents "'re okay ?"

"Hmmm ... sure I'm okay just that I think I hit his head but nothing major goodbye" Wally said, closing the door of his house to get out there was a blue car parked pressed the button on the key that gave his father and the car sounds "this is strange" Wally thinks and looks at his watch from his wrist and get in the car "first get to school then I can think is happening" and drives his car into the school parking and low self

"Wally West is dead" shouts a voice, turns to see nothing more nor less than Linda Park, Linda is one of the most popular girls in her school but you was surprised that directed the word to he

"What passing Linda" Wally asks timidly

"What? You were supposed to get me to come to school I had to take the bus, "says Linda with an annoyed expression

"Because I had to pick" Wally question

"That's what would make a good boyfriend" says Linda with one hand on her hip and another carrying their books, then Wally's mind just went blank word echoed her boyfriend, it was impossible should be dreaming, first a football game that for some reason had to go, second license, then the car was bigger and Linda groom Park, it seemed that the world was spinning "these well these pale Wally" Linda says interrupting his thoughts and he looks

"Of course I'm fine because would not I be" Wally says doorbell rings and this indicated that classes were to begin, and he had to find out what the hell was going on in the world, forgetting that lamp he had left in his room


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: dimension or reality**

At another time would have been happy that Linda Park is my girlfriend but saves the was not even know what happened, got the rarest thing in the cafeteria to see when I was eating my lunch relax my mind and analyze the situation is when happened.

"Because you sit there Wally" Linda asks putting his tray on the table

"Eating?" I replied with a question

"You've been acting strange since you came to school," said Linda

"How exactly we became boyfriends?" Wonder, and it is a stupid question, but wanted answers and wanted to now

"Do not you remember you asked me to be your girlfriend at the party back to school last year," Linda told me, that was the first proof that either it was a dream or alternate reality.

"Hey, Wally catch" I hear a male voice, to turn a football hit my face making me fall seat.

"Wally, Wally're okay not hurt you" Linda says with concern in his voice, I thought the pain had started every day, bullies, and they believe it was not.

"these good friends is supposed to grab the ball with your hand Not with the face" says Dylan, he was one of those kids that annoyed popular people not popular their main target I stop when I started to feel a fluid under my nose when I put my hand blood.

"We'll take you to the infirmary" James said helping me up, that was the second track when it comes to nursing and I just pull out my phone and look for the number of Dick, it was not for my luck I remembered her number by heart, check but the conversation was a surprise.

"Hello" says Dick from the other line

"Hi Dick, I am friend, Wally," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Sorry but I do not know, I'm busy so I will not call back to this number" Dick says, and hangs up, that's what made me realize that the world was either in another dimension or in an alternate reality, so I left out the window, when I ran speed was like an average human to try to go faster, well I get tired faster than usual, the good thing is that I could get to the tubes Zetas, the hand is that on entering the machine did not recognize me, so I made the most coherent I came home I went to my uncle Barry, I had to take the bus because it was too exhausted to run up there, on arrival.

"Hey guy doing here should not you be in school," Barry says, then adds "not really open yourself escaped"

"Hassomethinghappenedtomypare ntsfirsttalkaboutagamethenIh aveacarwhenIgettoschoolistha tmygirlfriendLindaParkatlunc hthenfootballplayerstreatedm easafriendthencallDick andseemedtonotknowmewhenyout rytorunthetubeszetasmysupers peedwasgoneandwhenIgettothet ubeszetasnotrecognizemesomet hingiswrong, "I told him everything so fast that it took my breath, I saw the look of Uncle Barry his eyes were open widened

"As you know the tubes further zetas you mean your super speed" question, well it turned a strange weird

"For I know the tubes Zetas since was enabled mount justice and my super speed as I have since I was 10 not remember the accident that gave you your powers I turned to recreating on my" I said, it seemed that my uncle wanted have a heart attack if not in this situation would have taken a picture with my phone for future blackmail "uncle B're okay"

"Happens, as you know I have powers" said

"I know that you are the flash, and I'm kid flash his companion" I said pride

"Well I have to do anything now I call" says leaving the room to the kitchen, to spend a few minutes my uncle returns

"Let the tubes Zetas" he said, so we walked to the Zetas tubes, only the destination where we were going was the Bat


End file.
